Captain America in Civilian Love
by Missbrown92
Summary: It's about Steve Rogers aka. Captain America falling in love with a civilian after rescuing her from one of Red Skull's robots. At first they get started on the wrong foot but Steve wishing to start again and they do to which grows into a beautiful relationship.


I normally write Batgirl/BatFamily Fanfiction but I want to try writing a Capt. one. So bear with me.

I want to change something different with him what if he met a civilian instead of a shield agent and maybe they could hit it off?

I love Captain America I got more into him when the movies came out and now I just want to try something different a new take on it. Anyway let me know what you think good, bad, ugly or whatever.

Captain America in Civilian Love

*Beep, beep, beep*

I guess it's time to get up. I open my eyes see the beautiful sun in them, I turn off my alarm clock get out of bed and wash my face (it has become my usual routine now). I go to the fridge to get the milk out and make myself a cup of coffee. Oh I don't have enough milk maybe I'll go out to get a cup of Joe.

I have a shower, get dressed and go out to see if there's a diner around. When suddenly I got a call from my mobile phone (a device that you carrying around on you to receive telephone calls, Tony gave it to me and showed me how to use it) It was S.H.I.E.L.D, I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Rogers there's a villain in the street you are at coming around the corner, there are civilians around we need you to suit up and take him out!"

"On my way!"

Tony gave me a watch that I would transform into my suit by a click of a button technology these days you can do wonderful things. I click the button and I'm in my suit just as the villain comes around the corner I go after it.

One punch, two! It hits into me, it's some kind of robot, something I'm sure Red Skull has built. I get knocked to the ground next thing I know I see a woman getting grabbed by the robot she doesn't scream, she hits it back.

"Let me go I'm already late for work!"

"Ma'am I'm here to rescue you!"

"Well hurry up I'm late!"

The robot drops her and I quickly catch her and with my shield I protect her with it. We run to the nearest car I ask her to stay there she agrees. I fight the robot and get on its back and rip out the neck which made it stop working, I call it into S.H.I.E.L.D they told me they're on their way. I look to check if there was any sign of life or either if it was Red Skull's robot but nothing I look around for the woman she was gone. Where did she go?

I walked around the corner and saw a diner and inside the diner I saw her.

"You're late!"

"Yeah, yeah I know, I know! I'm here now what do you want me to do?"

"Serve people that would be nice!"

I walk in and go straight up to the counter she was standing at.

"I asked for you to wait there."

"I was late for work; you know a job something I need to get money."

"I know what a job is but you could have been hurt while moving from there."

"Hey blue tights I handled it okay I'm not hurt I have a little scratch on me but I'm fine. I'm going to do my shift and then go home to my cat well if I had one I would but I don't, but anyway the point is I'm fine and I need to get on with my job."

"Where's the scratch?"

"Umm… On my arm but it's nothing."

"Show me."

She gave me her arm. It wasn't little it was a big.

"Where's your first aid?"

"It's nothing I'm fine."

"Well if you had waited I would have treated it on the spot."

A customer starts to giggle.

"Fine, I'm sorry I ran off on you is there anything I can get you Lou?"

"No ma'am."

"Well stop you're foolish giggling and tights please go so I can get on with my job!"

I turned around and walked out of the diner, I didn't feel like that coffee anymore I think I'll go to S.H.I.E.L.D get a coffee there and see what the robot is and where it came from.

"Anything on the robot?"

"No, not yet. They're still analysing it."

"Oh okay."

"Steve why don't you go find something to do in the outside world you know outside of hero and S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Yeah I guess you're right I mean I could go to the Museum, God knows I've been there about a hundred times, or I could go to the park or the gym work out."

"Steve why don't you get a dog or something if you're that bored."

"Or I could go to that diner and annoy that charming civilian."

"Yes go, be free. Goodbye Steve."

I go back to my apartment, change my clothes and go back to the diner.

"Hi"

"Hello"

"Would you like to order something?"

"Coffee please."

"Yeah sure. Look I'm sorry but before I was late and I took it out on you and I'm sorry and thank you for saving me from that thing."

"Did someone find their manners?"

"Oh seriously? You're going to be like this? I apologised."

I started laughing. Wow this girl is really something!

"Oh great now you're laughing at me too. The, oh great Captain America is laughing at me too."

"I'm sorry but you are quiet funny when you're angry. I accept your apology and I would like to try this again. Hello I'm Steve Rogers."

I give her my hand waiting for her to accept it. She takes it and shakes it to which I stop her and kiss her hand.

"Oh wow, a gentleman. Um my name is Jessica."

"Jessica?"

"Jessica Jones."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Jessica Jones."

She serves me my coffee and we start talking and I found she was a very strong woman and had a lot of dreams and ideas I decided to ask her out to dinner as I enjoyed talking to her. She accepted and gave me her address to pick her up at 8.

I'm nervous; this is different from other dates I've been on with Sharon. I'm out with someone who isn't an S.H.I.E.L.D agent, this is a civilian. I buy her some bright coloured flowers. I clear my throat before knocking on the door. She opened the door in a nice navy blue dress and her perfume was so intoxicating, she looked so beautiful.

"Aww, for me their beautiful I'll put them in a vase and then we can go."

I walk in and stay in the doorway awkwardly waiting for her to return so we could go to the restaurant. She walks back with a big smile on her face.

"You ready?"

"Ready when you are."

"Let's go then."

She wraps her arms over mine. My nerves get the better of me now I clam up.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yes of course just a little nervous."

Why did I say that?

"Oh it's okay to be nervous, to be honest I'm a little nervous too."

I smiled at her, she smiles back. We call for a cab to take us to the restaurant.

We get to the restaurant and the waiter gives us a table and menus. We open up the menus.

"Do you like Italian food?"

"Why yes I do."

"That's good."

We order our food and when it came we ate and talked of course. She wanted to know about me and my life and I told her everything I could. She couldn't believe I was a skinny kid from Brooklyn. After dinner we decided to call it a night well that's what I thought when I was dropping her home. I gave her a goodnight kiss.

"So would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?"

"Oh yeah sure I would like that."

She opened the door and let me in and she told me to make myself comfortable. I sat myself on the couch and waited for her to return with the coffee but she didn't bring coffee.

"Wine?"

"Where's the coffee?"

"Oh, OH! Hahaha you think coffee meant coffee. Oh I'm so sorry."

"Oh you meant that."

"Look we don't have to if you don't want to."

"Oh no, no I want to but I didn't think…"

She sits on top of me and kisses me, I kiss but this kiss was deep and meaningful I could feel her heart beat pressed against me. Our breathing got heavy, I knew she wanted me and I wanted her.

"Are you nervous still?"

"No are you?"

"No."

I pick her up and take her to the bedroom. I undo the zip on her dress; she takes my shirt of and unbuckles my pants. The kissing continues getting deeper and deeper, and the breathing gets heavier. This was something I never felt before but I wasn't afraid. I felt like I had known her before that maybe she was my match.

Eventually she drifted from to sleep and I just laid there watching her, she looked so peaceful. I eventually go to sleep hold her of course.

*Beep, beep, beep*

"Good morning."

"Good morning how did you sleep?"

"Very well thank you. How about you?"

"Very well as well."

"That's good. I'm really sorry for kicking you out of bed but I need to go to work."

"Oh sure I'll put the kettle on if you like?"

"Oh thank you."

I put the kettle on and made two coffees for each of us. She came into the kitchen in her diner uniform but still all I wanted to do was kiss her lips again.

"How's the coffee?"

"Very good thank you. I hope you enjoyed last night."

"I certainly did."

I started to walk towards her.

"I hope you did too."

With that she looked up at me and I kissed her.

Once the kissing was over she looked at the time and quickly finished her coffee and brushed her teeth. I offered to walk her to the diner which she accepted.

I talked her to the diner and we got to the door I kissed her goodbye and told her that I'd pick her up when she had finished her shift.

Time to go to S.H.I.E.L.D and see if they have any information on that robot.

"Fury any word on the robot?"

"Yes there is. It's a super hi-tech droid made by the one and only Red Skull."

"Does it give you any ideas on where Red Skull is located?"

"Yes."

Fury hands me a map of the location of where Red Skull is. He's in Russia.

"Agent Romanoff will be going with you on your mission to find him seeing how she knows the area so well."

"When do I leave?"

"Tonight, there will be a plane leaving and I hope you and Black Widow will be on it."

"Yes sir, I'll go pack."

"I suggest you do who knows how long it's going to take to find him."

I leave S.H.I.E.L.D and wonder if I should see Jessica and explain what's going on it's the decent thing to do I wouldn't want to leave without saying goodbye.

I walk to the diner, I stand by the door for a while just watch her for a while she seemed really happy I wonder if it had something to do with me?

"Well hello I didn't expect to see you so soon, coffee?"

"No I need to talk to you. Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

"Sure. I'm going on my break Bob."

I hold the door open for her as we leave the diner I can tell she's a bit nervous on what I was going to tell her and strangely enough I do too. She stops are in front of me and turns around.

"Look if this is about last night and that you don't want to me again hey that's fine whatever you don't need to say anything you can just you know leave."

"No, it's not that! It's definitely not that I can sure you that."

"Okay good. Then what is it?"

I take her hand and gently massage it as I speak.

"Last night was an amazing and lovely night, and I would love to do it again tonight but I can't, not tonight anyway."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well you know that robot that attacked you yesterday, well they found out who it belonged to and S.H.I.E.L.D is sending me tonight to go find the man responsible."

"Where is this man?"

"The Red Skull is somewhere in Russia but he's moving and I'm sure by the time we get there he would have re-located. I don't know how long I'll be gone for and I understand if you don't want to wait until I return."

"No, of course I'll wait. Just please be careful."

She gives me a hug to which I hug her back tightly. I know what it's like to have someone go away on a mission and have them not return. In a way I'm glad she's going to wait but in another I don't want to cause her pain if I don't return.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Sure about waiting? Of course I'm sure even though I've only just met you I feel really close to you and really comfortable."

"I'm glad that's how you feel because that's how I feel."

We're still hugging she tells me that she going to tell her boss that an emergence has come up and needs to take the rest of the day off before I could say anything she was already in the diner talking to her boss.

We walk to my apartment hand in hand, I started to get the feeling of not wanting to leave her but I knew I had to. I show her around my apartment. I grab my suitcase and she helped my pack things that I may need. Once that was done she was lying on my bed on her side and invited me to join her which I did. We laid there talking and we started to kiss which never stop. I could feel last night was going to happen again which I wasn't going to stop. I strip her and she strips me her warm naked body against me made me want her even more. I kiss her neck to which her legs get tighter around me. "Oh Steve" she moaned as I slide in deeper. Her nipples were hard and getting harder each time my body moved up and down against them. Her nails started to dig into my back, not that they hurt me but I knew I was doing everything right.

She continued to moan louder as the faster and harder I went. The bed slowly started to move, I could feel her body getting weaker by the minute. "I'm coming Steve I'm coming" was all I kept hearing. I was getting ready to climax, so I kissed her so deeply that she kissed back. I felt her weak body let go of me just a bit I didn't let go of her, I didn't want to. We laid there for a while until I looked at the clock it was time for me to get to S.H.I.E.L.D. I grab my suitcase and we walk to there, arms around each other I felt the sudden urge to say something but I wasn't sure to.

We get to the dock the plane was right in front of us and I could see Black Widow already aboard. Fury came up and gave me a yellow A4 envelope and told me to read it on the way there I nodded. This was it time to say goodbye but it wouldn't be a forever goodbye this was a goodbye that gave me something to look forward to my return.

"Well I guess you have to go now?"

"I do indeed but don't worry I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting."

We kiss and just as I pull away I said "I love you" and she said "I love you too. I'll be waiting okay."

"Rogers it's time to go now."

I pull away, walk up to the steps and give her one last look and stepped into the plane. I missed her already…..


End file.
